


So Much Is Said Without A Sound

by foals



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall arrives in London after Christmas Holidays, and Harry is always there for him, takes place in a perfect world where papz don't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foals/pseuds/foals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My place or yours?" It's a simple and innocent question, but Niall feels as if his answer will decide alot more than just their destination of travel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Is Said Without A Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend for this to become anything more than a short drabble to be posted in someone's ask box, but it quickly grew into something more and I really hope you like the final product. I've never posted fic before so I'm quite new to this and I apologise for any discrepancies or grammatical errors this piece contains. Enjoy :-)
> 
> Dedicated to [Hannah](http://www.niallar.tumblr.com) and [Laxmi](http://www.colormenarry.tumblr.com). You two have been big fans of Niall and Harry right from the beginning and whenever I see a post/gif you've made on my dash I always smile. Thank you!

Niall's flying back into London from Ireland after Christmas break. He vaguely remembers mentioning when he was returning to the boys a week ago, but doesn't think anything of it. All he knows is that its late and he's tired. He just wants to pick up some food, go home, and jump in bed. He's walking out of the airport terminal and making his way out to the exit, his backpack slung on his shoulders and guitar case in hand, when he spots a curly mop of hair in the distance and a grin immediately spreads on his face.

Harry's standing some 20 feet away, wearing his stupid black jeans (the ones with those big holes at the knees) and a soft red flannel. He's deep in concentration, typing away on his phone. As he makes his way over to Harry (trying to stay collected albeit his mind is racing and he feels himself begin to pick up in speed as he briskly walks across the floor), Harry looks up from his phone and spots Niall immediately, his dimples showing prominently as his face breaks out in a smile. Harry tucks his phone in his pocket and walks up to him, closing the distance between them. Before Harry's able to wrap his long limbs around Niall, Niall sets his guitar case down somewhat gracefully on the floor. WIth his guitar out of the way, he accepts and returns the hug by wrapping his arms around Harry's broad back and effectively bringing them together so that they're chest to chest. His face is squished right in Harry's shoulder, with Harry's unruly curls tickling his nose. The chatter and bustle of the airport around them has quieted immensely... now only seeming as soft murmurs in the background. All he can hear and feel is Harry's heartbeat and heavy breathing ghosting over his hair. It feels safe and perfect and so _right._

Harry's arms begin to untangle from his back, so he follows suit and they separate, after Harry sneakily plants a kiss atop his head. Niall tries to cover the blush beginning to dust his cheeks with his hands but Harry's quick to stop him, as he grabs his wrists and lowers them back to their sides. He looks up at Harry and whispers a soft, "Hey Haz, um what are you doin' here?" Harry's response is quick, with a cheeky, "What? Your bestfriend can't come and pick you up from the airport? I called Paul and cancelled your driver. You should be thanking me 'yknow." He lowers his head at the comment, while Harry snickers above him. He then engulfs Harry in a hug once again, dismissing Harry's comment and murmurs a quiet "missed ya, 'yknow..", as Harry returns the hug. They stay standing in an embrace for another minute or so, holding each other close and listening to each other's breathing. As they separate, Harry bends down to grab Niall's guitar case and makes a gesture to the exit. "You ready to go then? Got any other bags or anything?" He responds with a quick, "No" and they both begin their walk out to Harry's vehicle.

As they approach the car, Harry speeds up ahead of Niall and opens the door for him. "Such a gentleman," Niall quips. Harry makes a noise of annoyance before responding with a faint, "Just for you." Niall meets Harry's eyes just before the door is closed and the hushed comment by Harry makes Niall feel all warm and electric inside. Harry places Niall's guitar in the back before hopping into the driver's seat and starting the vehicle. As Harry pulls out onto the street, silence fills the car. Niall stares out his window and notices just how dark it is out. Its well after 1am and he really can't believe Harry drove all the way to the airport just to pick him up. He voices his thoughts with a quick, "Thanks Haz... for picking me up. You really didn't have to do that but i appreciate it." Harry's eyes flicker from the road, to Niall, and back before he answers. "S'no problem Ni. It feels like I haven't seen you in ages... I wanted to see you. I missed you." Niall hums, taking in Harry's words as his mind starts reeling. He agrees, it has been quite a long time. You go from seeing each other every single day and then you don't see each other for 2 weeks and its quite an adjustment. He's had a wonderful time back home though. It was great to see his Mam and Dad and to spend more time with his friends and Nephew. At the same time, he's glad he's back in London. He's glad Harry came and picked him up and he's just happy to be in Harry's presence. He's never given much thought to it before, but now as he sits beside Harry, he begins to realise just how important and significant Harry is in his life.

He's disrupted from his thoughts as Harry speaks up. "My place or yours?" Its a simple and innocent question, but Niall feels as if his answer will decide alot more than just their destination of travel. He quickly weighs the options in his head. His place doesn't have any food and will probably be cold as he left the furnace off while he was gone... while if he went to Harry's, he would get fed and they could possibly cuddle in Harry's big comfy bed. The decision is easy. "Yours is fine yeah? If you're okay with that? That way, uh, that way you don't have to drive around as much, 'yknow?" Niall watches as Harry nods. Harry keeps his eyes focused on the road and doesn't show a speck of emotion to Niall's response.

He has to admit, he's abit nervous now. He's afraid that with his answer he's conveyed that he might, kinda sorta, _like_ Harry. Before he has any time to worry himself further, he's brought out of his thoughts again as he feels Harry's hand shift from the gearshift in between their seats over to Niall's lap, effectively extracting his hand from the tight grip it has on his jeans. Niall watches silently as Harry wraps his fingers around Niall's and places their hands back on the gearshift comfortably. Niall lifts his head and chances a look over to Harry and as he meets Harry's eyes, the breath he had been holding, rushes out of him. Harry's eyes are soft and comforting, evoking so much emotion that Niall is feeling overwhelmed by it all. As Harry's eyes shift back towards the road, his hand tightens in Niall's, to which Niall squeezes back.

It's quiet in the vehicle and all he can hear is the soft buzz of the radio in the background. Niall wonders if he should speak up and voice his feelings but quickly decides against it in fear of ruining the moment. The atmosphere inside the car is peaceful and comfortable and he really doesn't want to change that. Niall feels a slight shift where his hand is clasped tightly with Harry's and immediately glances to where they are placed. Harry is stroking the back of Niall's hand softly with his thumb and its calming. The gesture is simple, but the sincerity of it soothes and pacifies his thoughts. Harry hasn't said a word since Niall's response, but through his actions and reassuring glances, Niall is able to decipher the true meaning of what Harry is trying to convey. Not a word is shared between them, but the silence is enough.

He shifts in his seat, his right hand still tightly grasped in Harry's, as he finally begins to get comfortable for the ride home. His body feels drained but excited at the same time. He feels sleepy and buzzed and happy. Niall's not really sure whats going to happen, but for now, he's sated. He's falling asleep with his hand tightly gripped with Harry's and right now, its enough. As Niall's eyes droop and his breathing begins to even out, the last thing that runs across his mind is that he really doesn't mind if he falls asleep now, in the car, because he's quite alright with having Harry carry him into the flat and tuck him into bed. And the best part is, he thinks Harry will be quite alright with that too.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song [Sticky Thread](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ksxZ_I8yxsU) by Local Natives


End file.
